


Revenge!

by ylla



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylla/pseuds/ylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace Dick pisses off Problem Sleuth. Problem Sleuth pisses on Ace Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge!

The station house was all quiet as you, Problem Sleuth, the city’s captain of the gangster unit, sat in your office, throwing back stiff belts from your trusty flask. It had been a very trying day; The Felt had knocked over a bank when the Midnight Crew decided that it was a fine time to get revenge for some past grievance. Needless to say, it had been a bloodbath with some dead and more wounded.

After untangling the red miles of bureaucratic tape and what your subordinates called “needless and complete bullshit”, a fight ensued resulting in Ace Dick getting sometime off for punching you in the face. This hadn’t been the first time you both had tussled in the past week, starting with him breaking your favorite mug. You can never get that priceless Bugs Bunny coffee mug back, and it really steamed your vegetables. You take another stiff belt to get the picture of your cheery faced mug, cracked beyond repair out of your head.

You gave it a proper funeral afterwards.

And it wasn’t even like you could get back at him either, Ace didn’t put much stock in sentimental things. You couldn’t rip his soul out like he did to you. You drank again, getting more frustrated, letting your eyes wonder around the empty room. What could you do?

Your eyes settle on Ace’s desk. Like a delayed firework, a plan explodes in your head. You stumble towards the desk, forgetting about the effects of the liquor. This was brilliant you grinned to yourself, why hadn’t you thought of this sooner??

Thank the Godhead that you had to piss really bad.

You pull your member out and assume the position. A golden stream shoots out of your dick like a fire hose as you begin to spray down Ace’s desk and chair. The piss won’t stop, and soon you coat the entire work station with your urine. Shaking it twice, you clumsily put your penis back into your pants. Picking up the box fan near the door and turning to the desk to speed up the drying process, you walk out, smirking from ear to ear.

Ain’t no one fucks with Sleuth.

Ain’t no one.


End file.
